For You
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: "Maju saja Kakashi, ada aku. Tenang saja." / "Hei, I got you. Aku di sini Sakura. It's gonna be okay." / Kau tahu, game itu tidak nyata? Itu hanya permainan.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi. Game yang dimaksud oleh author adalah Mobile Legends: Bang Bang milik Moonton.**

 **For You**

" _Request back up."_

Lelaki itu memicingkan kedua matanya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, dia mulai bergerak.

" _An ally has been slain."_

Sakura terdiam. Pandangannya tertuju pada lelaki di hadapannya, memperhatikan seluruh gerakan kecilnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _You have slain an enemy."_

Dengan satu helaan napas, Sakura pun bangkit secara perlahan. Pandangannya pun terkunci pada sebuah benda yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggaman lelaki yang dianggapnya sebagai teman.

Secepat kilat, dia menyambar telepon genggamnya.

" _You have been slain."_

"Ah! Kembalikan."

"Kau sibuk sekali dari tadi." Barang sitaannya itu kemudian disembunyikannya di balik punggung, agar tidak direbut pemiliknya.

"Cepat kembalikan."

"Tidak mau. Kau mengabaikanku lagi, Kakashi."

"Aku sedang main. Sini sebentar." Kakashi pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Walau masih berdebat, nyatanya mustahil untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya dari Sakura. Dia tidak membual. Dia sudah mencoba. Dan menerima kenyataan. Sekalian saja. Pasrah dengan nasibnya, Kakashi mengubah posisi duduknya agar nyaman, sampai-sampai tubuhnya menempel dengan sandaran kursi, bagai punggung tanpa tulang.

"Aku sedang bicara."

Dengan tatapan masam, Kakashi bergumam, "Maksudmu menggosip sendirian?"

"Tarik ucapanmu."

"Kembalikan _hape_ -ku."

"Ish … kau itu sudah dewasa, masih saja main _game_ anak kecil _._ Perhatikan kerjaanmu."

"Padahal dianya sendiri sibuk nulis _fanfic_ tidak jelas."

"Apa katamu?"

" _Fanfic_ tidak jelas." Ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Sakura menggeram.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Pasti dia akan disalahkan oleh teman satu timnya, belum lagi olokan dari tim lawan. Dan hukuman karena diam terlalu lama.

Melihat Kakashi yang benar-benar terlihat pasrah, Sakura pun mengembalikan telepon genggamnya. Sepertinya permainannya baru saja berakhir, dilihat dari gambar dengan tulisan besar yang menandakan kekalahannya.

Lelaki itu langsung mengambilnya, "Kan …."

"Dasar. Itu kan Cuma _game._ "

"Ini bukan cuma _game_ , ini 'Game'." Kakashi menegaskan.

"Kau sudah kecanduan, Kakashi. Jangan sampai itu mengacaukan pekerjaanmu. Sadarlah."

"Sakura," Kakashi menatap perempuan itu tepat di kedua matanya, "Kau sadar, 'kan, kalau aku ini seorang _developer game_?"

" _So_?"

Kakashi terdiam. Bingung, apakah Sakura bercanda atau dia memang tidak tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang dilakukannya. "Kau bercanda?"

Sakura pasti hanya mengerjainya. Buktiya, dia hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban. Sakura pasti bercanda.

"Ya sudahlah." Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

Kakashi mengangguk ke arah _handphone_ yang kini diletakkannya di meja. Layarnya menunjukkan menu utama _game_ yang tadi dimainkannya. Tampilannya menarik, Sakura pun suka warna-warna _theme_ yang digunakan. Tetapi ….

"Itu kan mainan anak kecil."

"Kau salah. Anak kecil saja yang ikut-ikutan main _game_ ini."

"Hmmm." Gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Coba saja." Dan Kakashi pun pindah ke kursi lain agar mereka bisa bersebelahan untuk mengajarinya bermain.

"Jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku tidak bisa main."

"Tidak akan."

"Huh. Mantanku dulu juga bilang begitu waktu mengajakku main _game_ seperti ini. _Hoax_!"

"Mantan yang mana?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku cuma punya satu mantan, Kakashi."

"Mantan teman se-SD. Mantan tetangga. Mantan-mantan."

Gumaman itu dibalas dengan decak kesal dari Sakura. "Mantan yang sekarang kerja di gedung mewah seberang kantor Gubernur itu."

"Ooooh. Nih. Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Kakashi menyodorkan handphone-nya. Dia tidak tahu _game_ ini, tapi pernah sekali mencoba memainkan _game_ semacam ini, dan dia sering melihat Kakashi memainkannya.

"Ayo, kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Karena sama sekali tidak tahu, Sakura pun memilih karakter yang gambarnya paling bagus. Menurutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, permainan dimulai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura dengan heboh menggerakkan jari-jarinya atas dorongan Kakashi yang panik.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sakura sudah membuat akun _game_ di _handphone_ -nya dan bermain satu tim dengan Kakashi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akun _fanfic_ -nya memuat sebuah _fandom_ baru.

"Hah? Sebegitu sukanya?" Ujar Kakashi saat melihat sepintas apa yang dikerjakan Sakura di _laptop_ -nya.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Apa kubilang."

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kakashi sedikit kesal. Bukankah dirinya yang mengenalkan Sakura pada ' _game_ anak kecil' yang sekarang menjadi tokoh utama skenario panggung drama yang dibuatnya? "Hmmm."

"Tidak biasanya kau mau membaca tulisanku."

"Karena biasanya kau menulis hal yang tidak-tidak."

Malam itu Sakura makan malam di sebuah kafe bersama Kakashi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu. Lelaki dua puluhan tahun itu menghampirinya yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa pojok, posisi favoritnya di kafe itu, matanya fokus memandang layar _laptop_ di hadapannya. Setelah memesan makan malam dan minuman sebagai bahan bakar mereka malam ini, Kakashi kembali membaca _fanfic_ yang sedang dikerjakan perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu.

"Estes?"

"Keberatan?"

" _Nope._ Dia cocok denganmu."

Sakura heran mendengar perkataan Kakashi, yang baru kali ini terdengar seperti bukan olokan, seperti yang dikatakannya akhir-akhir ini saat mereka membicarakan _game_ yang mulai membuatnya kecanduan itu. Sakura pun memicingkan matanya. " _Beneran_?"

Kakashi hanya bergumam dan menaruh sikunya di atas meja, seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya, memandang Sakura dengan sebuah senyum.

"Dokter yang menolong pasiennya dan _hero support_ yang memulihkan _hp_ timnya. _I'd say, yeah._ "

Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu, Sakura dibuat takjub olehnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar Kakashi menggombal seperti itu. Tunggu. Sepertinya baru kali ini dia menggombal seperti itu.

"Oke, aku mulai curiga."

"Hah?"

"Kakashi, kau itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Sejak kapan kau menggombal seperti itu?" Kakashi mengernyit. "Apa maumu?"

" _Wait._ Menggombal?"

"Memang apa lagi?"

Kakashi menghela napas pelan. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, membawa satu loyang _pizza_ dan semangkuk salad, juga dua gelas minuman warna-warni dengan es yang menyegarkan. Sakura pun menutup _laptop_ -nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas gendong coklat di antara mereka berdua. Setelah semua beres, pelayan itu pun pergi menuju dapur untuk mengantar pesanan yang lain.

"Jelas sekali," kata Kakashi, yang perkataannya sedikit tidak jelas karena masih mengunyah makanannya, "Mantanmu itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memuji perempuan. Payah."

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Kalimat itu pun tidak digubris oleh Kakashi.

"Bermain _game_ pun juga payah. Apalagi-"

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu." Sakura menyela, meletakkan kembali potongan _pizza_ yang hendak dimakannya. "Bermain _game_?"

Kakashi pun terdiam.

"Kau men- _stalking_ mantanku, terus menantangnya bermain _game,_ dan mengatainya payah?"

Kakashi yang masih terdiam pun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu sekali bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hatiku."

Pernyataan yang sangat tidak disangkanya. Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa canggung saat melihat Sakura yang benar-benar tersenyum. Baru kali ini ada perempuan sejenis Sakura yang menanggapinya seperti itu. Beruntung sekali. Kakashi pun berharap kalau jatah keberuntungannya tidak habis sampai di sini saja.

"Kau pasti cemburu."

Cemburu. Ternyata itu maksud Sakura saat memuji Kakashi tadi. Kakashi pun mengelak. "Buat apa cemburu."

" _Well,_ yang pertama, dia mantanku." Jawab Sakura, sambil menghitung dengan jari-jari lenturnya untuk menegaskan poin yang dimaksud. "Kedua, dia itu orang sukses, bisa dilihat dari tempat kerjanya, yang pastinya dia bukan petugas kebersihan di gedung selangit itu. Gajinya pasti berkali-kali lipat dari gaji seorang dokter rumah sakit umum. Ketiga, keluarganya bisa dibilang keluarga bangsawan dan kebanyakan dari mereka itu menjadi petinggi kepolisian. Maksudku, aku tidak masalah kalau kau cemburu padanya, Kakashi."

"Buat apa aku cemburu, Sakura?" Kakashi yang mulai terpancing pun mulai membuka mulutnya. "Yang pertama, dia itu mantanmu, sedangkan aku kekasihmu. Kedua, walau aku jarang ke kantor, tapi kantor perusahaanku juga tidak kalah bagus. Gajiku juga cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua dan anak cucu kita, dan anak cucu mereka, pastinya. Ketiga, sekedar info, keluargaku juga punya jabatan. Ayahku yang dulunya kepala desa, minggu lalu baru saja dilantik jadi kepala kecamatan, dan aku punya sepupu yang sedang mencalonkan diri sebagai pegawai kantor wali kota."

Kini, Sakura hanya terdiam.

" _So,_ mantanmu lah yang seharusnya cemburu padaku."

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu itu?" Melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya datar, Sakura pun menambahi. "Karena aku seperti mendengar sebuah lamaran darimu."

"Lamaran?"

" _Marriage. Proposal._ "

Pernikahan. Sudah lama sekali sejak Kakashi mendengar kata itu. Tentu saja, karena setiap ibunya menanyakan hal itu lewat telepon, Kakashi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berpura-pura kalau ada urusan penting dan mengakhiri teleponnya. Bukannya tidak ingin menikah, dirinya hanya merasa belum siap dan belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat. Itu yang dipikirkannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Setelah bertemu Sakura, beda lagi ceritanya. Kakashi pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat melakukan praktik mengajar di sekolah menengah atas tempat Sakura belajar. Bukan hanya karena dekat dengan salah satu anak pejabat kepolisian dan anak kepala sekolah, tetapi karena dirinya juga bisa disebut _teacher's pet_. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dia lebih menonjol dari siswa yang lainnya.

Walau hanya sekitar tiga bulan Kakashi mengajar di sana, itu sudah cukup untuk menyimpan kontak Sakura di _handphone_ -nya, dan belasan kontak lain milik siswa yang menurutnya menarik. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan menarik untuk dijadikan pacar atau apa. Kakashi bukan pedofil.

Mereka bertemu lagi ketika kakashi menjenguk temannya yang dirawat di rumah sakit tempat Sakura magang. Setelah itu, keduanya mulai berhubungan lagi lewat _chat_ dan sosial media. Tiga tahun kemudian, di sini lah mereka. Memperdebatkan apakah Kakashi benar-benar cemburu dan apakah dia baru saja melamar Sakura. Secara tidak sadar.

"Bicara apa kau?"

Keduanya hening. Mungkin Sakura saja yang merasa terlalu percaya diri dan mengkhayalkan semua itu. Tetapi Kakashi menambahkan. "Mungkin."

Jadi kemungkinan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa-"

"Maksudku!" Kakashi menyela. "Aku tidak mungkin melamarmu seperti itu, 'kan? Secara spontan?"

Sakura masih terlihat bingung. _Pizza_ dan salad mereka sudah hampir habis. Minuman pun tinggal separuh gelas. Tetapi rasanya masih banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi?"

"Kalau aku melamarmu, kupikir aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik." Kakashi yang diperhatikan Sakura mulai merasa canggung dan malah menggaruk kepalanya. Hal yang seperti ini memang bukan keahliannya.

"Oh."

"Hm."

Keduanya kembali hening. Tidak seperti suasana kafe yang semakin ramai dengan orang-orang, yang sendirian membaca buku, berpasangan dengan lawan jenis, atau pun berkelompok membahas kehebohan di kantor pagi tadi.

Kakashi lebih dulu menyelesaikan jatah makanannya, yang mereka bagi berdua, dan menghabiskan minuman dengan es yang sudah mencair. Diambilnya _handphone_ dengan _casing_ putih itu dari saku jaketnya. Dengan beberapa sentuhan, layarnya menunjukkan tampilan _loading game_ kegemarannya. Langsung saja dia memainkan _game_ itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura pun mengikuti Kakashi.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu ronde, Kakashi pun mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung dalam permainannya. Tentu saja Sakura memilih karakter yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam _fanfic_ -nya. Karakter _hero_ pilihannya memang bisa memulihkan _hp_ temannya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, sayangnya pemulihan itu tidak secepat _hero_ lawan yang menghisap _hp_ mereka. Untuk mengimbanginya, Kakashi memilih _hero assassin_ yang hanya dalam tiga kali serangan bisa menguras dan mematikan lawannya. Kelemahannya, kapasitas _hp_ yang rendahdan pertahanannya lah yang lemah di awal permainan. Dan di sanalah peran Sakura. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang cocok?

Meski begitu, ketika tim mereka melihat karakter pilihan Sakura, olokan pun langsung terlontar. Sakura yang keras kepala pun tidak mengindahkan olokan itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan kehebatanku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, setelah sekian lama saling diam.

Kakashi yang merasa kasihan pun membela Sakura dari teman satu tim mereka yang mengejeknya. Yah, walau dia juga juga sadar kalau Sakura baru bermain minggu lalu. "Tetap bersamaku dan jangan sampai mati."

"Berani-beraninya mereka."

Permainan pun dimulai. Ejekan pada Sakura pun bertambah banyak, karena tim lawan juga ikut mengoloknya. Mereka juga selalu mengincarnya, karena memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, _hero_ pilihannya memang yang paling lemah. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap membuntuti _hero_ yang mendapat julukan _Lifestealer_ milik Kakashi. Selalu memulihkannya, sampai _hp_ -nya benar-benar penuh, dan sesekali membiarkan teman satu timnya untuk tidak disembuhkan.

Dan _chat in-game_ mereka pun penuh dengan kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Karena belum pernah mati, Sakura dan Kakashi tidak bisa mengetik untuk membalas mereka, terlalu sibuk menghadapi lawan dan terus bergerak untuk menghindari serbuan dadakan.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau kau bisa mematikan _chat in-game_ itu."

Sakura menjawab sekenanya. "Hmm."

Jawaban itu membuat Kakashi melirik Sakura.

"Aku akan melaporkan mereka nanti."

" _Well,_ kau tidak perlu repot-repot melaporkan mereka kalau kau tidak tahu mereka berkata kasar seperti itu."

"Tapi aku suka melaporkan orang-orang seperti itu. Biar mereka jera dan aku akan merasa puas."

Kakashi memandang Sakura cukup lama, heran, sampai-sampai _hero_ miliknya berkali-kali menabrak dinding pembatas karenanya.

"Awas!"

Hampir saja Kakashi terciduk, kalau bukan karena pertolongan dari Sakura dan refleks cepatnya, pasti dia sudah terbunuh.

Permainan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak mereka. Tentu saja gelar _MVP_ jatuh ke tangan Kakashi, sedangkan Sakura yang sempat mati sebanyak dua kali berada di posisi ke tiga dari lima pemain. Tanpa ketinggalan, Sakura melaporkan pemain yang tadi mengatainya, juga yang hanya diam tidak jelas, dan meninggalkan dirinya untuk dikeroyok saat Kakashi sibuk menghadapi yang lain.

"Rasakan itu."

Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar merasa puas setelah menyumpal mulut mereka, dengan perumpamaan saja maksudnya.

"Ayo main lagi."

"Tuh, 'kan, kau kecanduan."

"Yah, dan kau lah yang membuatku kecanduan, Kakashi? Kecanduan _game_ ini maksudku."

Tanpa pengelakan, Kakashi langsung saja memulai permainan selanjutnya, yang juga diikuti oleh Sakura. Dengan karakter yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dan beberapa olokan yang mengalir di sana sini, mereka pun bermain dengan kompak. Kakashi mengambil inisiatif dan Sakura membantunya dari belakang.

Dia berharap Sakura akan selalu berada di dekatnya, menjalani hidup bersama sampai akhir. Ya, tetapi, sebelum itu ada banyak hal yang mesti dilakukannya.

Seperti melamarnya. Itu salah satunya.

Pukul sembilan kurang seperempat, mereka bersiap untuk meninggalkan kafe yang semakin ramai dengan pelanggannya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan beberapa blok jauhnya.

Di perempatan yang cukup ramai dekat kedai ramen _Ichiraku_ yang sangat terkenal, seharusnya Sakura melambai pada Kakashi, mengucapkan selamat malam dan berbelok ke kanan. Sementara Kakashi akan berjalan lurus sejauh tiga blok lagi sebelum sampai di apartemennya.

Tetapi, tepat saat mereka menyebrangi perempatan dekat sebuah kedai ramen itu, Sakura mendapat sebuah panggilan telepon. Itu nomor ibunya. Ibu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihubunginya. Ibunya yang berselingkuh dan meninggalkannya dengan ayahnya yang suka berjudi. Ibu yang memisahkannya dengan adik yang sangat disayanginya. Oh, sudah hampir setahun sejak dia bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Mengabarkan kalau adiknya mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Sakura tahu.

Itu bukan hanya kecelakaan. Ibunya tidak menjelaskan, tetapi Sakura tahu. Sakura tahu nada bicara yang seperti itu. Dia sudah sering mendengar dan juga menyucapkannya saat di rumah sakit. Air mata itu mengalir seketika. Diikuti dengan isak tangis yang menyiksa.

"Hei, _I got you._ Aku di sini Sakura. _It's gonna be okay._ "

Di malam itu, keduanya berjalan dalam kesunyian. Di perempatan itu, Sakura tidak lagi sendiri. Dia berbelok ke kanan, berjalan satu blok bersama Kakashi yang masih menggengam tangannya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi cukup luas dengan sebuah taman di dalamnya.

Kakashi akan menjemputnya besok pagi sekali. Mereka akan naik sebuah pesawat menuju kota tempat ibunya tinggal, kemudian Kakashi akan menyetir dengan mobil rental. Sakura cukup mengatakan kota mana yang mereka tuju. Di mana alamat pemakaman itu akan diadakan. Jalan mana yang harus diambil.

Di bawah langit yang terlalu terang karena cahaya lampu kota, Kakashi sesekali mendongak ke atas, berharap untuk melihat sekilas bintang yang nampak. Jari-jarinya sudah sibuk dengan _handphone_ yang digenggamnya. Kedua mata itu kini fokus pada halaman pencarian yang dibukanya. Sementara kakinya yang sudah hafal dengan jalan yang setiap hari ditapakinya.

Kakashi akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Seperti dalam _game_ itu. Untuk menghadapinya, mereka harus tetap bersama.

END


End file.
